With the ever increasing importance being placed upon energy conservation, an increasing number of domestic and commercial heating and cooling systems are being insulated, in order to reduce or eliminate temperature losses occurring along the pipes which carry heating or cooling fluid. In particular, in conventional hot water delivery and heating installations, hot water is carried through elongated pipes, which are mounted in basements or unheated plenums.
It has been found that a substantial amount of heat loss is experienced through the walls of the pipes due to radiation through the walls of the pipe into the lower temperature basement or plenum. In order to virtually eliminate or substantially reduce this considerable energy loss, insulation has been wrapped around the pipe. In addition, the insulation of pipes also virtually eliminates condensation on the outer surfaces of the pipes, as well as pipe corrosion, particularly from water in underground installations.
The most popular insulation systems comprise wrapping fiberglass around the elongated pipes, or installing elongated, pre-cut cylindrically shaped tubes of elastomeric or thermoplastic material. Due to the ease of installation and handling, the pre-slit thermoplastic or elastomeric insulating tubes have become extremely popular.
In order to install these insulating tubes, the tube is merely opened along the longitudinally extending slit formed therein and extending the entire length of the tube. In this way, the insulating tube is quickly and easily positioned about the fluid carrying conduit, providing the desired insulation thereto. In addition, pipe bends or other junctions are easily handled by merely cutting the tubes to the appropriate shape in order to meet with the adjacent insulation material.
In order to properly install the pre-slit, elongated insulating tubes, the longitudinally extending tube must be sealed to prevent unwanted heat loss or water seepage through the slit. It is this requirement for sealing the tube which has caused the greatest problems.
Most prior art systems typically incorporate external means, such as tape, glue, clips, or cement to provide the desired adhesion between the slit surfaces. However, these systems are extremely unpopular, due to the cumbersome nature of installing the external adhesive or fastening means, as well as the difficulty in assuring that the entire slit has been sealed and that no open zones have been left. Complete sealing is extremely important, since open zones allow temperature losses, or water seepage to occur, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the insulation.
One of the principal difficulties encountered with prior art tape, cement and glue sealing systems is the inability of the slit to be completely sealed. As a result, leaks occur, resulting in heat loss.
Prior art tape systems, whether separately applied or integrally formed with the tube, are incapable of being securely affixed to the surface of the foam tube, due to the physical construction of the tube's surface. Consequently, these prior art tape sealing systems tend to peel off of the tube, causing the tube to open. In addition, these tape systems are extremely expensive, add additional labor costs, and cannot be recycled.
The use of cement or glue is also extremely unpopular due to its inherent, labor-intensive, time-consuming and messy nature. Furthermore, the glue or cement material and application must be separately purchased and brought to each site for use. As a result, this system has not been accepted by the industry.
In an attempt to satisfy the demand for a locking or sealing system which does not require adhesive strips, cement, or glue, various external locking clamps, clips, or fastening devices have been constructed. However, all of these prior art systems have proven to be unpopular, due to the requirement that the installer must carry extra material, namely the external fastener, and the installation of these external fasteners is tedious, time consuming and expensive. Furthermore, these fasteners tend to fall off, thereby allowing the slit to open. As a result, these prior art systems have not become successful.
Other systems incorporate an elongated tongue-and-groove closure system, with the tongue-and-groove longitudinally extending along the entire length of the tube, formed in the opposed side walls of the slit. However, although this construction eliminates the need for external fasteners, tape, or cement, this system has proven to be unsuitable in solving industry's problems. Typically, substantial heat loss does occur and unwanted opening of the slit often occurs. In addition to such installation and use problems, stiffening material is required, which adds extra expense and labor to the production of these tubes.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a closure system for elongated, thermoplastic or elastomeric tubes which is integrally affixed to the tube and is quickly and easily employed, without requiring the use of any external material, providing rapid installation about any elongated pipe.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a closure system for elongated, thermoplastic or elastomeric tubes, having the characteristic features described above which provides a high degree of insulation for preventing or reducing heat loss from fluid carrying pipes and which is convenient to employ and provides a dependable, secure locking arrangement that is achieved with simplicity and ease, assuring time-efficient installation thereof.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a closure system for elongated, thermoplastic or elastomeric tubes, having the characteristic features described above, which is inexpensive to manufacture and provides a secure, dependable, trouble-free bonded interengagement with the tube, virtually eliminating unwanted peeling or dislodgement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a closure system for elongated, thermoplastic or elastomeric tubes, having the characteristic features described above, which completely eliminates the need for any stiffening material, internally or externally, formed therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a closure system for elongated, thermoplastic or elastomeric tubes, having the characteristic features described above, which allows the tubes to be quickly and easily installed inexpensively and rapidly.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.